


Plagg For President 2k20

by Cactus_Is_Trash



Series: Shenanigans and Chaotic Group Chats [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Alya Césaire Knows, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Kinda, Kwami Shenanigans, Let Marinette say fuck, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morally Grey Félix Graham de Vanily, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sassy Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Texting, We Are All Alya Césaire, did i research the french justice system for this fic?, just a bunch of disaster kwamis and disaster teens trying to make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Is_Trash/pseuds/Cactus_Is_Trash
Summary: Trixie: It's quick, it's easy, it's freePlegg: it's meTrixie: I was going to say shutting upTrixie: but yeah that works tooOr: After one Gabriel "soft-serve haired" Agreste get's his ass handed to him by some angry kids and lands in jail, his son is left to make do in England with his aunt. However, trouble is on the horizon as a secret kwami group chat discovers some worrying news... and possibly the least effective way to maintain secret identities.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily & Lila Rossi
Series: Shenanigans and Chaotic Group Chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626133
Comments: 48
Kudos: 202





	1. Get Plagg Out The House 2k20

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back to the predictably less thrilling sequel of a one hit wonder! I'm kidding (I hope), but as a thanks for all the attention the first in this series got, I thought we were due for a second instalment. Now with added plot and diet crack! Special thanks to my betas Icabyppup and RookieReporterZ for helping out!

**Plegg** : okay, problem

**Kiki** : What’s wrong, Plagg?

**Trixie** : Why is it always ‘there’s a problem’ and never ‘hello my darling friends who i love so dearly, how are you today?’

**Plegg** : because i don’t love you dearly

**Plegg** : and there’s always a problem

**Trixie** : And more often than not it's your own fault

**Plegg** : smug doesn’t suit you

**Trixie** : I thought it was flattering

**Kiki** : C’mon Trixx, we still need to help Plagg with his problem

**Plegg** : thank you tiki

**Plegg** : finally, a reasonable kwami

**Trixie** : I’m screenshotting that

**Plegg** : i will find you and i will make you regret that

**Trixie** : empty threats

**Plegg** : I only make promises

**Plegg** : anyway

**Plegg:** y’know how Adrien’s been staying with his aunt in england?

**Wyatt:** We are aware.

**Plegg** : well i’m going absolutely fucking crazy in this house

**Plegg** : his cousin is an asshole and the aunt is 

**Plegg** : always

**Plegg** : hovering

**Plegg** : I can barely stretch my legs without fear of being caught

**Plegg:** and nooroo’s fucked off somewhere in the house to salvation and hasn’t been back in hours

**Plegg** : lucky bug

**Kiki** : Plagg you’ve only been there for a month.

**Plegg** : a month of hell

**Kiki** : Plagg.

**Plegg** : I’m gonna cataclysm myself if this goes on any longer

**Trixie** : Tell Adrien to get out the house so you can be free like the alley cat you are

**Plegg** : firstly, rude

**Plegg** : secondly, the last time he tried to leave his aunt insisted he take felix and the paparazzi sucked

**Plegg** : i didn’t even get a taste of sunlight

**Trixie** : Oh woe is you

**_Trixie changed the chat name to Get Plagg Out The House 2k20_ **

**Kiki** : Surely there’s some nice part of it all?

**Plegg** : … no

**Wyatt** : Look inside yourself Plagg, and reflect on life’s blessings to find hope.

**Plegg** : fine, the cheese

**Trixie** : Would more on the subject be too much to ask

**Plegg** : there’s a lot of it

**Plegg** : the aunt pities the kid and’ll get him whatever he wants

**Plegg** : he doesn’t take advantage of it like i’ve been suggesting, but camembert is never scarce 

**Kiki** : See? Was that so hard?

**Plegg** : incredibly

**Trixie** : Can you feel Tiki’s disapproving stare through the screen

**Plegg** : shut up

**Plegg** : please for the love of cheese tell me you guys are coming for a visit soon so i can leave this place

**Kiki** : Marinette and the others are planning a surprise for Adrien this weekend.

**Wyatt** : Patience is a virtue, Plagg.

**Plegg** : so is abstinence, but i don’t see you laying off the macarons

**Kiki** : Plagg.

**Plegg** : what? im just saying

**Trixie** : It’s quick, it’s easy, it’s free

**Plegg** : it’s me

**Trixie** : I was going to say shutting up

**Trixie** : but yeah that works too

**Plegg** : anyway, the kid’s dying to see everyone in person so…

**Trixie** : Are you going to finish thanking us for taking the time out of our busy lives to visit you?

**Plegg** : no

**Kiki** : At least it’s implied.

**Plegg** : you have no proof

**_Plegg has left the chat_ **

  
**Kiki** : … I wonder where Nooroo is.


	2. Nooroo Search Party, But Not The Fun Kind

**Plegg** : okay y’know how i said two days ago that nooroo found a place to hide from the relatives?

**Kiki** : Yes?

**Plegg** : haven’t seen nooroo since then

**Kiki** : Oh no.

**Trixie** : F

**Plegg** : that would be peak comedy if the kid wasn’t freaking out about it

**Plegg** : kinda puts a dampener on things

**Trixie** : Yeah I’m not surprised, worth a shot though

**Kiki** : Where did you see Nooroo last?

**Plegg** : hanging around in adrien’s pillow i think

**Plegg** : the brooch is gone too

**Kiki** : Oh my goodness, this is not good.

**Plegg** : ya think?

**Plegg** : the one time nooroo and i convince him to take it off and put it away is the one time it’s stolen

**Plegg** : fuck

**Wyatt** : Didn’t you say that his cousin, the Felix boy, likes to steal things?

**Plegg** : oh my god

**Plegg** : wayzz you’re a genius and yes i will be denying i ever said it

**Plegg** : that little mother fucker

**Kiki** : Plagg, that’s a kid you’re talking about.

**Plegg** : i never liked that stale cracker

**Kiki** : Plagg, please.

**Wyatt** : You should understand better than most that adolescents is a time many children make hasty and regrettable decisions that can hurt those they care about.

**Plegg** : uh huh, cool story, still hate the guy

**Plegg** : no matter how hormonal you are, there’s no excuse for being an asshole 

**Plegg** : and i stand by that

**Kiki** : Okay, fine, but does this mean you can find Nooroo?

**Plegg** : i can try

**Plegg** : but i can’t risk getting caught

**Plegg** : are your holders still coming tomorrow?

**Trixie** : Of course

**Plegg** : perfect

**_Plegg named the chat Nooroo Search Party_ **

**Plegg** : i have a plan

**Kiki** : If you’re smirking evilly I have to remind you that we can’t get revenge, nor are we going to be having any fun. We’re going on a rescue mission.

**Plegg** : fine

**_Plegg named the chat Nooroo Search Party, But Not The Fun Kind_ **

**Kiki** : Better.

**Trixie** : Is Plagg leading the expedition?

**Plegg** : you bet your ass i am

**Trixie** : Finally, a leader I can trust

**_Trixie named the chat Plagg For President 2k20_ **

**Plegg:** thank you for your allegiance

**Kiki** : I just hope this plan of yours isn’t going to get us caught.

**Plegg** : dont worry

**Plegg** : i got it all figured out


	3. Shut Up Or So Help Me God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Things are finally picking up- ready yourself for some plot!

**Plegg** : okay, are they gone?

**Wyatt** : Yes. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Felix and Amelie are all in the car as you wanted.

**Plegg** : great, time to start the plan

**Plegg** : make sure to give us a rundown of what’s happening in the car you two

**Kiki** : Roger that, just be careful. I still think I should be there to help you guys.

**Trixie** : We need you and Wayzz to keep an eye on the group and their distraction. Plus, Plagg and I make a great team

**Kiki** : Your definition of great must be different from mine.

**Plegg** : alright we’re in

**Plegg** : goddamn this room is big

**Plegg** : how many cupboards and hiding spaces are in this fucking thing

**Trixie** : A lot

**Kiki** : What’s going on?

**Plegg** : trixx is taking the left, im taking the right

**Plegg** : hopefully we’ll find it before you guys get back

**Wyatt** : I am sure you will be successful.

**Trixie** : I’m not

**Trixie** : Look at this place

**Kiki** : Trixx.

**Trixie** : What?

**Kiki** : We can’t.

**Trixie** : Oh

**_Trixie sent an image to the chat_ **

**Kiki** : Wow.

**Plegg** : how many drawers of the same three outfits does this kid need

**Plegg** : he only ever wears that stupid business man get up

**Plegg** : and when he’s not it’s silk fucking pyjamas

**Plegg** : i think i finally understand what all the kids these days mean when they say eat the rich

**Trixie** : Adrien is rich

**Plegg** : he doesn’t count

**Kiki** : Okay guys, we’ve arrived at the ice cream place.

**Plegg** : okay okay

**Plegg** : fucking clothes

**Plegg** : and shoes

**Plegg** : and books

**Trixie** : Plagg! Jack pot!

**Plegg** : you found it??

**Trixie** : I found the little thief’s stash!

**Kiki** : He has a stash?

**Plegg** : oh yeah he fucking does

**Trixie** : Look at all of it

**Kiki** : Again, we can’t unless you send a photo.

**Plegg** : shut up and let us look

**Kiki** : They’ve got their ice creams.

**Wyatt** : I think they’re considering going home to eat them.

**Plegg** : fucking stall them

**Kiki** : How?

**Plegg** : knock something over, sing a jagged stone song, dress in drag and do the hula, i don’t care

**Plegg** : just something

**Kiki** : Uhhh, okay, I got it.

**Wyatt** : Tiki decided to knock something over.

**Plegg** : thanks for the narration broccoli

**Wyatt** : We seem to have encountered a problem.

**Trixie** : What problem

**Wyatt** : The brooch isn’t in Felix’s room.

**Plegg** : how the hell do you know that

**Wyatt** : It’s in his bag.

**Plegg** : damnit

**Plegg** : so it’s with you?

**Wyatt** : Yes, Tiki tipped it over and I caught a glimpse of it.

**Trixie** : Can you get it?

**Kiki** : Not without getting caught. I was seconds away from discovery. We have to stop and try again some other time.

**Plegg** : no, we can do it

**Plegg** : we just gotta

**Trixie** : ?

**Kiki** : Plagg?

**Wyatt** : I believe Plagg’s silence indicates that he has yet to come up with an alternate plan.

**_Plegg named the chat Shut Up Or So Help Me God_ **

**Kiki** : Plagg, come on.

**Kiki** : We’ll get Nooroo another time, I promise.

**Trixie** : I doubt Felix even knows he stole a miraculous 

**Plegg** : fine

**Plegg** : you guys are staying for another day

**Plegg** : i’ll come up with another plan


	4. Rescue Mission, Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the wait, but here we are at the end! I'm sorry this has been significantly more plot than crack, but hopefully you can still enjoy a bit of mystery and intrigue. Thank you all for sticking around and I hope you enjoy!

“So he had it on him the whole time?” Marinette said in disbelief. 

Plagg nodded, looking as frustrated as she felt.

“Why can’t we just go up to him and demand it back?” Alya asked. She crossed her arms and paced Adrien’s new room. “We know he has it, and if he wants to fight we can take him.”

“The last time you two fought didn’t exactly end well for you,” Adrien pointed out, “ _and_ you were superpowered up as an akuma.”

“Four against one, dude,” Nino pointed out. “Plus we have our kwami’s.”

“We’re not beating up Felix,” Adrien said.

Plagg nodded his head behind Adrien in a motion that said very clearly, _‘We’re totally beating up Felix.’_

Adrien, as if he had a sixth sense for that sort of thing, turned and gave Plagg a look, “We’re _not_.”

“Oh come on,” Plagg whined, “it’s no fun if we don’t.”

After spending so long only talking to his friends over calls and text, Adrien couldn’t believe he was sitting with them in person. Any second he expected them to evaporate into nothingness and he’d be confined to video chats again.It had been hard for him to adjust to a lot of things recently, but having his friends made things feel almost normal again. And having a goal to work towards made him feel like he was moonlighting as Chat Noir with his team, trying to beat-

Right. Hawkmoth. It was still weird to think of his father as the super villain he’d spent years fighting. It was weird to think of his father at all. The man felt so far away, almost like a dream he couldn’t quite remember. 

“Felix might be a little…” Adrien paused, trying to find the word, “ _misguided_ sometimes. He gets on my nerves too, but he can be nice. And not many people deserve to get beat up by a bunch of superheroes.”

Marinette sighed, “You’re right, our best bet is stealing it off him.”

“We tried that,” Trixx said.

“Now that we know he keeps it on him we have more information than last time,” Tikki pointed out. “I think we can do it.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said fondly.

“So what, we distract him again and someone grabs his bag all spy-like?” Alya asked.

“Maybe?” Adrien said, not sounding the littlest bit sure, and putting his head in his hands. He shouldn’t have let the brooch out of his sights in the first place. “I’m sorry for ruining your weekend.”

“Hey,” Alya said firmly yet kindly, “you didn’t ruin anything. It was Felix that took Nooroo, not you, okay? It’s not your fault your cousin is a crow.”

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, “She’s right dude, don’t take it out on yourself.”

Adrien gave them a small smile, but it didn’t quite take the frustration off his face. 

“We’ll get Nooroo back tomorrow with time to spare,” Marinette said confidently. “In the meantime, we should take a break. We’re getting nowhere right now.”

Everyone in the room silently agreed. Marinette had really come into her own after everything that happened. Revealing her identity to them and defeating Hawkmoth had seemed to take an impossible weight off her shoulders. There was a time after his father was discovered that all four were confused and frightened about the future. They didn’t know what it meant for their status as heroes when the threat was gone. It was lucky, really, that the citizens of Paris didn’t seem to suddenly stop wanting them around. 

As night fell, the group insisted they camp out in Adrien’s room with him instead of splitting into the guest rooms. The night was surprisingly nice, even with the looming knowledge that Nooroo was still unattainable. Alya and Nino were asleep a little past one o’clock after the last movie in their marathon.

Adrien laid awake staring at his phone to pass the time. They’d figured out a plan at some point, but it didn’t make him feel much better. He just couldn’t sleep. 

As he scrolled Instagram he saw a photo from Rose of some flowers she found, a post from Mylène with her and Ivan, and a photo of Lila posing next to a high end London hotel. The rest of what he saw didn’t even register in his head. It was just something to look at so he didn’t feel like the room was closing in on him. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s tired voice came from a mattress on the floor.

Adrien shut off his phone and turned over to try and see her in the darkness. He didn’t think she’d been asleep, but now he felt bad for waking her up.

“Yeah?” 

Marinette shuffled about a bit, “What’s wrong?”

“Who’s says there’s anything wrong?”

Maninette huffed, unimpressed, “I can tell. We’ve been partners for years, remember? I know you.”

Sometimes he forgot about all that. He knew Marinette better than he ever thought he did and she knew him better than he ever thought she did. It was nice. Comforting. 

“Nothing gets past you, bug,” Adrien sighed.

“Nope,” she agreed drowsily.

Adrien smiled slightly. She was adorable when she was sleepy.

“It’s just a bad night,” he said softly.

Marinette considered his response for a moment.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Want a hug?”

Adrien felt longing at the words, “Yeah, if that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Marinette got out her make-shift bed and sat on the edge of his. “Wanna sit up or lay down?”

“I don’t mind,” Adrien said. “You choose.”

Marinette grunted and climbed over him to get to the empty side of the double. Once there she slid herself under the blankets and snuggled up next to him. She was warm and comforting and set so perfectly into his side that Adrien felt his breath stall for a moment. 

His aunt hugged him occasionally, and it was nice, but this was different. Marinette let herself slot next to him like a jigsaw puzzle. The trust and love and history between them made the hug feel like a warm blanket. It was perfect.

“Thank you,” Adrien mumbled into her hair.

Marinette muttered something vaguely unintelligible before she drifted back to sleep. It was a while before Adrien did as well, but in the time he spent awake, he didn’t feel as lonely anymore.

* * *

The next day they put their plan into motion. It was a tried and true method that every self respecting thief would know. Spill something/dirty/drop/knock over the object with the item you want in it, and when you’re helping fix it, steal the item from inside.

The problem was not the method of stealing, but finding the person they were stealing from.

Adrien and his friends had gotten up and ready by 10:00am, but when he asked Aunt Amelie where Felix was, she said he’d gone out to meet with a friend. 

Alya and Plagg were confused because they didn’t think Felix had friends. 

It was indeed lucky then, that Aunt Amelie was a helicopter aunt and insisted that he was connected to their Find My Phone incase he ever got lost, which meant Adrien could also see where his cousin was on the app.

And he was apparently outside a posh-looking, vaguely familiar hotel? 

Alya had asked if Felix was a hooker or a sugar baby, but Nino had informed her that Felix was too uptight to be either. Adrien didn’t know whether to feel bad for Felix or laugh.

“Well, this is the place,” Adrien said, tucking his phone away. 

“Why’s he just standing in the lobby?” Nino said, looking through the binoculars.

Alya snatched them away from him and peered through, “He’s waiting for his sugar daddy, obviously.”

Marinette sighed from her place beside him in the bush. They were hiding in the park next door to the hotel in order to peer through the lobby window without being seen. The whole being in the bushes thing was because of Marinette’s insistence, just in case Felix looked at them.

“For the last time Alya,” Marinette said, “we’re not here to get gossip about Felix’s sugar baby life.”

“So you admit he might be one?” Alya grinned.

Matinette didn’t get a chance to reply before Nino pointed at the hotel, “Guys, look.”

Adrien focused his attention to the window and saw a figure come out of the elevator and approach Felix. That was the very ill-timed moment that his mind decided to remind him about his Instagram scrolling the previous night and consequently why he thought the place looked familiar. It was the hotel in the background of Lila’s photo.

“Is that..?” Mairnette said slowly, squinting at the figure.

“Lila,” Alya growled and put down the binoculars. “Figures she’d be teaming up with the evil twin.”

Marinette smiled slightly. It wasn’t hard to tell she enjoyed Alya being on her side about an exposed Lila.

“We’re not twins Alya,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “No matter what you say, my father did _not_ have an affair with Aunt Amelie and make Felix.”

“It’s a conspiracy,” Alya muttered.

“I think the more important thing at hand is following those two,” Nino said. “They’re heading to the elevator.”

“Damn,” Marinette cursed. “How’re we gonna get them now?”

“We could just…” Adrien made a vague gesture and smiled sheepishly. “Jump up the building?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, “And you don’t think four superheroes scaling a building is going to attract unwanted attention?”

Alya grinned, “Not if one of them can make sure they never see us.”

“C’mon Marinette,” Nino said. “How else are we going to get Nooroo back?”

The three of them looked hopefully at Marinette. It was three against one and Adrien knew Marinette was a big ol’ softy. 

Marinette frowned, but it looked more like a pout, “Ganging up on me to get me to agree with you isn’t always going to work.”

“But does it now?” Adrien gave an innocent smile that Marinette knew very well was not innocent at all.

She sighed, “Yeah. Alya, transform and disguise us with your mirage, but no one else gets in costume. With her illusion we can just follow them.”

“Roger that, bug,” Alya winked and let Trixx transform her. 

Adrien felt jealousy worm it’s way into his stomach at the sight of her in her costume. He hadn’t been able to go out as Chat Noir since he came to live with Aunt Amelie. The closest he got was when he transformed in his room for fun and nostalgia. He was hoping that at some point his aunt would let him move back to France with someone somehow, but with every passing day it seemed less likely. His last hope was that he was still enrolled in his school in Paris. It was the holidays so he didn’t need to be there, but… so long as he was still expected next semester, he had faith.

When they were under the illusion of Alya’s power they snuck into the hotel. It was weird walking amongst people knowing he couldn’t be seen. It was even weirder when they all stepped into the elevator behind Felix and Lila. The four heroes bunched up next to each other in the corner to avoid touching the other two and alerting them to their presence.

“So,” Lila said, not even facing Felix, “do you have it?”

Felix, face as neutral as ever, said, “I do. But you still haven’t told me the real reason you want it.”

“What do you mean?” Lila said, fake concern on her face. “I told you Adrien stole it from me when we were dating.”

Adrien’s face flushed red at the lie. 

“I don’t believe you,” Felix said plainly. “Tell me the real reason you want that brooch so bad or I’ll just keep it for myself.”

Lila let the fake expression stay for a moment longer, but dropped it into a scowl when she realised Felix wasn’t going to fall for it. 

“Fine,” she spat. “I want it because I want to get back at Marinette for making Alya unpublish my interviews on the ladyblog. She discredited me and I want revenge.”

Felix didn’t appear to be any more mollified, but that was probably because his poker face was incredibly impressive. He considered the information for only a second before saying, “And why would stealing Adrien’s brooch do that?”

Something seemed to turn in Lila’s brain for a moment, “Because I’m going to frame her.”

Adrien felt a tidal wave of anger start inside of him, but he stomped it down. Now was not the time to be angry. They had a mission to complete and the elevator had almost reached its destination. It wouldn’t do to give themselves away. 

He looked over at Marinette to see no anger on her face, only a small frown. She was thinking something over in her head. Adrien wished he knew what it was.

The elevator dinged and opened on a top floor. Felix and Lila stepped out while Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino waited a few paces to start following them from a distance.

“She’s lying,” Marinette whispered. “She doesn’t want it to frame me.”

Adrien’s head spun to hers in confusion, “What?”

Marinette shook her head slightly, “I can just tell she’s lying. She wants it for something else, I can feel it.”

“What does she want it for?” Alya asked back. 

Marinette’s face hardened, “She’s had access to a book of miraculouses before, it’s not too hard to think she’d recognise one.”

Adrien’s face drained of colour, “She… she wants to use it?”

Marinette nodded, “It’s the only explanation.”

Nino gave them a grave look, “Then we can’t let her get it.”

The quartet started moving faster and closer to the duo in front of them. The two weren’t talking, only walking side by side. When they reached what was assumedly Lila’s room, she opened it with her keycard. The four slipped inside while Felix kept the door wide open until Lila was well into the room, feigning the gentleman. It was hard to crowd together and not bump into the two thieves, but the room was spacious, so it could have been worse.

It was clearly a 5-star place, and the room looked premium. In fact, it wasn’t unlike Chloe’s hotel in both size and style. 

“Now, where is it?” Lila said impatiently.

“Not so fast,” Felix said, sitting down on the couch. “Do you have what _I_ asked?”

Lila huffed, but sat down next to him at least two feet away. She dug under the cushion of the sofa for a moment before presenting him with a package wrapped in brown paper. When he went to reach for it she drew it back.

“Uh uh uh,” she tsked, a smirk on her face, “not before my brooch.”

Marinette, ever the quick thinker, tiptoed to the photos set on a mantle and knocked one over. The noise and motion startled Lila and caused Felix’s head to turn to the sound. In the commotion, Nino was able to go through Felix’s bag and grab the brooch nestled at the top, Alya replacing it with an illusion.

The four of them regrouped near the door behind Felix and Lila, but watched the two resettle. They’d be able to slip out without much notice now that the two weren’t facing them, but none made a move to go. Curiosity kept them in the room.

“The brooch, Felix,” Lila said impatiently, rolling the tension from her shoulders.

Felix left the words hanging in the air for a moment. Whether out of hesitation or a flair for the dramatics or even intimidation, Adrien didn’t know. Finally, his cousin handed over the jewellery and the brown package was given to him.

Lila grinned like a shark, “Pleasure doing business.”

Felix didn’t smile back, “If you say so.”

Felix and Lila seemed to have a stare-down for dominance for a second before Lila nodded her head to the door.

“You can go,” she said dismissively. 

Felix’s nose wrinkled slightly, but he got up without comment. The four heroes moved from the door-way as Felix approached and opened it. The boy stopped for a second, not turning to face Lila, but his eyes looked back briefly. 

“I think I recognise that brooch,” he said evenly.

“Do you?” she said. 

They were both playing a game of wits and neither wanted to give the other information on what they did or didn’t know.

“I might,” he said. “If I do, then I warn you to be very careful in what you do with it.”

“I can take care of myself, thanks,” Lila said.

Felix finally smirked, “If you say so.”

Still not facing Lila, he looked in Adrien and the other’s direction to give a small wink.

Then he left, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Lila scoffed at the open door. Adrien and the team slipped out before Lila slammed it shut. 

Adrien heard Alya’s miraculous beep in warning as they walked. They followed Felix in shocked silence, even further unnerved when the boy kept the elevator door open for them. At least he couldn’t see them, or else he wouldn’t have kept it open for an extra few seconds after they got in with him. No one made an attempt to talk to him as they rode the elevator down.

Marinette gave Alya a meaningful look and Alya nodded.

“Spots on,” Marinette whispered, her transformation unseen because of Rena’s illusion. Nino and Adrien followed her lead and transformed. 

Another beep sounded from the necklace.

They left the elevator and Felix led them from the hotel quickly to a deserted backstreet behind a dumpster. It was away from the main road and any shops, so it was unlikely they’d be seen there.

Rena’s miraculous beeped once more in an angry warning and she dashed off quickly to the adjacent alley. A small flash of orange and the trio left were visible.

Felix had a small, smug smile on his face. Marinette was scowling.

“Explain,” she said shortly. Her voice was dangerous and low, but not without her usual ladybug refinement. It was… kind of attractive? But Adrien couldn’t fully appreciate it when his blood was boiling with anger and confusion. 

He pinned Felix with an unimpressed stare.

“Which part?” Felix asked. He didn’t look nearly as intimidated as he should have.

“Do you or do you not know what that brooch was?” Marinette asked.

“I have my ideas,” Felix said evasively. “Nothing I know for sure.”

“Care to share with the class?” Chat asked.

Felix glanced both ways before leaning against the alley wall, “Was it Hawkmoth’s brooch?”

Ladybug crossed her arms, “You don’t need to know.”

“If you’re here,” he gestured to them, “then it must be.”

Nino gave him a glare, “And you just tried to pawn it off.”

Felix scoffed a little, “You replaced it, didn’t you? Lila didn’t really get the brooch, and when she realises she’s going to be very mad about it.”

“That’s not the point,” Marinette growled. “If we hadn’t been there you would have just given Lila a powerful magical artefact!”

Felix shrugged, “I didn’t know what it was when I stole it. I only realised when I figured out you guys were there. You’re not very subtle, although I guess you’ve never had to be quiet before.”

Nino glanced nervously at his two friends, “Do you think she knew we were there too?”

“Lila?” Felix said dismissively. “No, definitely not. She wouldn’t have realised you were there if you’d transformed in front of her.”

“So you thought you were just stealing from your cousin and giving it to a jealous ex girlfriend?” Adrien said. He couldn’t help but be a little hurt that Felix would steal from him knowingly and not give a shit.

Felix shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. You got what you came for, I got what I did. I only brought you here because I knew you’d follow me either way.”

As they let the silence simmer, Rena ran around the corner and into the stare-down, “What’d I miss?”

“Well, if you don’t mind,” Felix zipped up his bag and shifted it on his shoulder, “I’ll be taking my leave. I think we’re done here anyway.”

Rena, Carapace and Chat looked to Ladybug in question, awaiting her answer to Felix’s dismissal. 

Ladybug gave Felix a firm look, “We’re returning the brooch to it’s rightful owner. If you don’t want to end up facing a possible jail sentence for smuggling a dangerous artefact, I suggest you stay well away from any miraculous you see in the future.”

That knocked the smug expression off his face. He nodded shortly. As he turned to leave Ladybug’s voice stopped him, “Oh, and Felix?”

Felix glanced at the superheroine.

“I suggest not associating with Lila,” she said. “She’s not who you think she is.”

Felix smiled, “I think I know exactly who she is.”

And then he left. 

Adrien let out a loud sigh and put his hands over his face, “Ugh, why me?”

Nino let out a small huff of amusement, “Your family really does draw the short end of the stick.”

“Even more proof he’s the bastard child of Gabriel,” Rena said.

Everyone seemed to relax as Felix got further and further away from them. Except Marinette. Her shoulders were still tensed and her eyes were still trained to the spot Felix left. Adrien lent on her shoulder dramatically and fluttered his eyelashes innocently up at her.

“And what wisdom is my lady thinking in that beautiful head of hers?” Ladybug blinked herself out of her haze and softened at the sight of him.

He felt his insides warm at the look she gave him and the feel of her relaxing into his arm. He wished they’d had more time to talk about their… well, frankly complicated feelings. They’d shared a kiss in the heat of the moment after his father was arrested, but- well- with him in not the best state of mind and then in England and then… they just never got around to it. Maybe he should ask her about it while he still could.

Not now though, when they all looked exhausted from the day’s revelations.

“Nothing to worry about _ma petit chaton_ ,” she said, scratching behind his cat ears. 

Adrien could almost feel a purr coming on when Rena groaned and interrupted them.

“Come on,” she said, “we don’t need to see that.”

Ladybug grinned at her teasingly, “Oh you’re one to lecture about PDA.”

Nino started to look embarrassed at the conversation and quickly put his hands up, “Okay guys, how about we stop comparing who’s more sickeningly in love and detransform?”

The four did exactly that and found themselves back at Adrien’s aunt’s house before Felix. 

They had a quick meeting with the kwami’s in Adrien’s bedroom as soon as they got there, mostly filling them in and sharing opinions. It was great to see Nooroo again and have the brooch secured on his inside shirt. The weight on the fabric was both comforting and uneasy, like most things about the piece of jewellery were. He decided to leave those thoughts for another day.

The main thing on his mind though was Felix and Lila. It was obvious Lila had gotten Felix to steal the brooch in hopes of using it. But Felix claimed to not know what it was until he realised Paris’ heroes were tracking it down. And then again, he didn’t seem remorseful about stealing it when it was just his cousin’s brooch _or_ when it was a powerful weapon. He couldn’t figure that boy out.

He was just happy Lila hadn’t gotten her hands on it, even if it was only a matter of time before she realised she’d been duped.

“Adrien?” Marinette said, helping him take some dishes down to the kitchens from dinner. It was really an excuse for them to have some time alone.

“Mm?” he hummed in acknowledgement. 

“How’re you holding up?”

Adrien thought about it for a moment.

“Well, I think,” he said truthfully. Marinette gave him a dubious look and he smiled sheepishly. “No really my lady, I’m being honest! Cat’s honour!”

Marinette chuckled, “I don’t know if I can trust an alley cat’s word.”

Adrien feigned offence, “I’m wounded you’d say such a thing.”

Marinette laughed and nudged him playfully with her elbow. In the silence that came after her smile slowly dropped.

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“I’m sure,” he said honestly. “I feel… a little betrayed by Felix, I guess. A little annoyed. Angry at Lila for sure, but I’m handling it just fine.”

Marinette’s shoulders seemed to lose some invisible weight as she smiled, “Good.”

They lapsed into easy silence and finished delivering the plates and cutlery. Before they opened the door of his bedroom to join the others, Marinette held his arm to stop him.

“I uh,” she turned a very lovely shade of pink and dropped his arm, “I wanted to- well- ugh, shit- I mean fuck- I mean- I’m trying to say-“

“Take your time,” Adrien said patiently. This seemed to be important, so he didn’t want to rush her.

Marinette stumbled over some words before sighing in defeat. 

“I just wanted to say that when things are less confusing,” she started, “and we have the time and the security and the everything else… I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off that night.”

And by that night she meant the night his father was taken away by police. The one where he stood watching in shock. The one where in their haze of memories they knew they shared a beautiful, soft, small, and wonderful kiss.

Adrien’s face lit up, “Really?”

Marinette nodded, “At least right now, I still feel the way I felt then about you. About you as chat, about you as Adrien. Honestly, there’s not as much divide between the two as I used to think, but it took me a while to wrap my head around everything- and, well- it all went so fast and you know I like to think and panic over things and when things are better I think I’d still want to-”

Adrien cupped her cheek in his hand and raised her eyes to his, “I do too.”

Marinette blushed and smiled nervously, “Yeah?”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah.”

He slipped his hands into hers and they rested their foreheads together. Usually when they did this they were in costume and there were masks, and night, and post-akuma relief. But now it was just them. Them outside his bedroom that wasn’t his bedroom, in a house that he didn’t yet see as a home, and with an uncertain future lying ahead. And in all of that, somehow, it was perfect and sweet and beautiful.

“I really like you Marinette,” Adrien said. “You’ve been everything I could have ever hoped for in a partner and in a friend.”

Adrien knew he’d said something wrong when Marinette jerked back and scrunched her face at him in panic, “ _Friend_?!”

Adrien stared in befuddlement for a moment before realising. Without so much as a warning he broke out into howling laughter. He couldn’t help himself.

Marinette slapped him on the shoulder, “It's not funny Adrien! Do you have any idea how much grief that word has caused me because of you?!”

Adrien laughed until he felt tears in his eyes and he knew from a glance at her that Marinette’s frown was more of a pout. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, not feeling sorry at all. “I didn’t realise.”

“Like hell you didn’t,” she said, “you mangy cat.”

Adrien laughed again, “Honest! I just meant that you’ve meant so much to me for so long, I doubt my feelings will change if we wait a little longer.”

Marinette softened, “And if we wait and we don’t think it’s right anymore?”

Adrien took her hand again, “Then I’m more than happy to have you by my side as a friend.”

Marinette gave him a scrutinising look, “So… not friend feelings right now though, right?”

Adrien chuckled, “Yes Marinette, not friend feelings right now.”

She sighed, “Just making sure.”

And then they entered his room and joined their friends, hands still clasped together.

<hr>

**_Adrien changed the chat name to Chat’s Cats and Curious Acts_ **

**Alley Cat:** Hello, hello my wonderful cat-izens! What a lovely morning for your daily cat pun!

**Foxy Mama** : I see yesterday’s lyric war taught you nothing, boy

**Foxy Mama** : say one more pun and you perish

**Alley Cat** : :3

**Foxy Mama** : I’m serious flea-basket

**Alley Cat** : >:3

**Foxy Mama** : adrien no

**Alley Cat** : Adrien yes!

**Alley Cat** : If only you’d wait a meow-ment to see my wonderful puns before condemning me so!

**Foxy Mama** : you better turn your location off or its on sight

**Alley Cat** : Duly noted!

**Snuggle Bug** : Guys please, what have I told you about threats in the chat?

**Foxy Mama** : that they’re amazing and funny and you love seeing your friends descend into chaos?

**Snuggle Bug** : Try again

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle** : Nice pun, man!

**Alley Cat** : Finally! Someone who appreciates me!

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle** : … no one tell him I actually hate his puns

**Alley Cat** : The betrayal!

**Foxy Mama** : don’t worry babe, no one’s gonna tell

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Thank you

**Snuggle Bug** : How’s England been?

**Alley Cat** : Not too bad! A little greyer without you all bringing colour to it

**Foxy Mama** : don’t think saying adorable things will get you out of trouble for that pun

**Alley Cat** : I was thinking nothing of the sort…

**Alley Cat** : But did it work?

**Foxy Mama** : maybe a little

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Did you talk to your aunt about coming back?

**Alley Cat** : Not yet, still working up the courage. She’s been so nice to me I’d hate her to think I don’t appreciate it

**Snuggle Bug** : Don’t worry Adrien, she won’t think that.

**Alley Cat** : Thanks Marinette

**Foxy Mama** : I can feel the heart eyes through the screen

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** C’mon, it’s cute

**Foxy Mama** : maybe… but it’s still annoying

**Alley Cat** : This is coming from miss ‘oh woe is me I haven’t seen my boyfriend in three days!’

**Foxy Mama** : that was one time

**Snuggle Bug** : Five. It was five times. I have receipts.

**Foxy Mama** : What happened to chicks before dicks you traitor!

**Snuggle Bug** : Nothing, my love, I was only providing the facts

**Foxy Mama** : you win this time, but only because you’re cute

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Why do I feel like I just had my girlfriend stolen?

**Alley Cat** : Probably because you did

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Fair

**Snuggle Bug** : Anyway, I gotta go guys, I’ll talk to you all later!

**Alley Cat:** Bye buggaboo!

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** See ya dudette!

**Foxy Mama** : Ciao babe!

**Foxy Mama** : Actually, I better go too

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Aww, see ya Alya

**Alley Cat** : Bye Alya!

**Foxy Mama** : See ya boys!

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Hey, you still feeling lonely? Want to talk more?

**Alley Cat** : Y’know what? Nah, I think I’m good. Thank you though, I really appreciate it. You’re all such good friends.

**Teenage Normal Ninja Turtle:** Right back at you bro. We’ll talk later!

**Alley Cat** : Bye guys!

**Alley Cat** : Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry we're starting out slow, but I promise things pick up later! Please comment below to tell me what you think! You like a certain line? Agree with the message? Did I manage to make you laugh? 
> 
> Please click this [link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a-lzdtxOlWuzYNGqwlYwxMWADtZ6vJGCpKhtJHHrS54/edit) to educate yourself on matters of BLM and police brutality. Stay safe and stay aware!


End file.
